riftscnfandomcom-20200214-history
Yucca Flats
Yucca Flats is a recently erected caravan stop and trading post situated in the northwestern part of Utah. Strategically near to the Ancient Highway that serves as one of the only major trade routes through what was once Utah, Yucca Flats enjoys a relatively high level of traffic from passing caravans and transports. Yucca Flats is walled outpost of modern construction, consisting entirely of prefabricated panels of modern damage-resistant polymer that are quickly and easily erected into buildings and light fortifications by robot labor. Each building is a modular, stacking, expandable unit constructed of these panels, from which panel sections can be removed to form windows and doorways. Home to only three major buildings, Yucca Flats is dominated by a single large hangar and vehicle pen known as the "Recent Star" Garage. Also within the fortifications is a small building constructed of double-thick panels that serves as the "Fat Riddle" Trading Post as well as the larger, two-story building known as "The Foreign Model". Points of Interest Fat Riddle Trading Post The Fat Riddle is bunker-like trading post that is situated in the center of Yucca Flats to one side of the road that runs from the gate to the vehicle pen at the Recent Star Garage. It is constructed of double-thick panels of the same type used to construct the rest of the buildings and fortifications of Yucca Flats and is windowless, with one heavy-looking security door in front. Fat Riddle Trading Post Inventory The Foreign Model The Foreign Model is a brightly lit and lively looking building constructed from the same MD prefab material as the other buildings in the area. The main entrance is set with custom wooden western saloon-style doors that are both wide and tall - big enough for a horse sized humanoid if necessary. Above the door is a vidscreen that serves as a sign, which plays an ad-loop of a nude human female cyborg, covering herself with an oversized feathered fan constructed of a mixture of what appear to be natural avian and artifical cybernetic feathers, The vidscreen bears the name in icons "Foreign(/alien/outsider) Model(/prostitute/dancer)" Even after midnight, The Foreign Model is open and alive with music and activity, the only business in Yucca Flats that appears to be open overnight. Recent Star Garage The Recent Star Garage is the largest building in Yucca Flats, surmounted with a simple sign that says "Recent Star Garage" in English and American, which also bears the icons for "Bounties", "Repairs", "Refuel/Recharge" "Couriers/Mail" and "Caravans/Transports". Though constructed of the same prefabricated materials as the other buildings, the Recent Star is an open 30 foot tall building filled with scaffolding and equipment to service and repair vehicles and robots. Just outside of the Recent Star is a large vehicle pen, which is generally filled in the evening with caravan vehicles which have taken respite in Yucca Flats overnight. Population So far, the following people have been encountered or mentioned in Yucca Flats Recent Star Garage *Seona Imamu, Female Human Operator of the Recent Star Garage, Late 30s. *Marius Theocritus, Male Employee of the Recent Star Garage, Teens or Early 20s. *Radoslav Aude, Full Conversion Cyborg (North American Styling), Employee of the Recent Star Garage *Ernesto Ruth, NG-SE48 "Sunfire" Robot Pilot. Guard/Customs. *Judocus Brittany, NG-X9 "Samson" Power Armor Pilot. Whereabouts unknown. Guard/Customs. Fat Riddle Trading Post *Paul Duedon, Male Human Merchant, 40ish. The Foreign Model *Peter Titus, Male Human Bartender, mid to late 20s Category:Locations